Silberner Streitwagen
by Doctor Snake Eater
Summary: Upon discovering a journal left behind by an uncle she didn't even know existed, a young Weiss Schnee is pulled into a world of conspiracy, bizarre happenings, and menace. But that's fine. Because a Schnee like her won't run away from any of the danger. If she's too young to face these threats and discover the truth... then she'll train and grow to become a Huntress who can.
1. Stardust Memories

_Shhhhhh, don't tell any of my followers I'm doing another RWBY crossover fanfic. It'll be our little secret._

_In all seriousness though, this is just a random idea that popped into my head after I saw a picture on Deviantart. I actually finished working on this pilot chapter around… a month or two ago? I kinda forgot about it._

_Will I continue this?_

_Probably not. I'll probably put this up for adoption at some point later. But for now, this will be posted mainly as something to hopefully inspire some writer out there on the net of fanfiction. Which is why I tried to make sure this first chapter is as LONG as bloody possible._

_So long in fact that I'm splitting it in two. This chapter, and a shorter second chapter that I'll post a short while after this one._

_Next thing I'll update is Misericordia. Hopefully before Christmas. Hehe._

* * *

**Silberner Streitwagen**

**Chapter One: Stardust Memories**

* * *

Weiss Schnee was only ten years old, and even she remembered a time when her father was a nicer man.

Growing up, she saw Jacques Schnee as a…. very business-like individual. He was grounded in facts and logic. But he wasn't unpleasant. He was just very curt, and a little smug when it came to flexing his knowledge of the economy, or how the family's Dust Company was performing leagues above all its competitors.

But he was still a decent person. He would read bedtime stories to Weiss (if she whittled him down hard enough with the puppy dog eyes), he would praise her whenever she answered a question correctly, and he would treat her to warm drinks whenever he had time off.

He was always strange around her mother, the two of them seemingly uncomfortable with one another, which Weiss always considered very weird. He also had a strained relationship with Winter, especially after her older sister decided to become a Huntress in training.

That was then though. When Weiss was five years old, Jacques Schnee was a decent father.

These days… he was different.

Stress from the White Fang constantly attacking Schnee owned buildings, mines, and assassinating board members and family had grated at her father's psyche and made him harder. Colder. He became prone to fits of anger and yelling. Never at Weiss, but certainly within her earshot.

He spent less and less time with her and the rest of the family. Spent more time in meetings with the company's board of directors, shareholders, and with General Ironwood.

He was slowly slipping and becoming someone very angry, and very hard to be around.

It didn't help that her mother was drinking alcohol far more often than she usually did, so she was no help. Not that Weiss had a very close relationship with her mother anyhow. The woman was… always seemingly off in her own little world. Not quite there in the head.

Weiss loved her family… but her love was starting to get a little strained.

Such as tonight, as she stood in her father's office, staring up at him with nervous, wide blue eyes.

"F-father..?"

"What is it Weiss, can't you see I'm busy? What time is it anyhow?" Jacques huffs, his mustache curling down with his lips as he frowns, checking his watch. "It is half past 9 PM Weiss, why are you still awake?"

"I-I.. I had a bad dream…" Weiss whimpers, her hands clasped together in front of her. "…c-can you read me a bedtime story? Klein's taken the night off..."

Her icy eyes stared up at her father's face, her expression hopeful for a brief moment before falling as he shakes his head with a scoff.

"Weiss, I am a busy man. I have a lot of work to do tonight. Off with you."

"But… you always used to read me stories when I couldn't sleep…"

There it was, the slight flinch in his frame.

Weiss had long since learned that reminding her father of what he 'used' to do was a good way to get him to ease up a little.

It was manipulative, but such methods were the Schnee way.

Jacques rubs his temples for a moment before shaking his head with a sigh. "No, Weiss. I don't have the time for this."

Hearing that, the heiress frowned sadly, before nodding as she slowly turned around.

"….but I will let you take 'one' book from my private bookshelf if you wish to read something to yourself until you get drowsy."

Weiss' eyes widen at hearing that.

His private bookshelf?

Her father's bookshelf that he kept locked at all times during the day, containing his and her mother's most priceless and expensive books? Their collection of original copies of old and battered fictions and fables?

Immediately, her mood improved as she quickly ran around the desk and wrapped her arms around her father's waist. "Thank you father!"

"Yes yes, now quickly pick a book, JUST one, and then go off to bed. If I come by and you're asleep by the time I check up on you, you can keep the book." The patriarch of the family sighs, his expression softening a little as he pets his youngest daughter on the head.

Weiss nodded before she rushed towards the large, ornate bookshelf, her eyes scanning around for something to read. Something nice and fun, one of the less damaged looking books so she can lull herself to sleep with an old fable or-

The snowy haired child pauses as she notices an odd book partially peeking out from behind the others, at the back of the lowest shelf. Odd, normally her father keeps all his books perfectly organized, why was this one just crammed at the back?

Reaching into the shelf, she gently pulls the book out from behind the others.

It was a small book. It looked like a journal. There was no name on the front, only an insignia of the Schnee family crest….

….and a rapier in the center.

"Hurry up Weiss, its late."

"A-ah, sorry father!" She yelps before tucking the book under her arm and scampering past her father. "Goodnight!"

"Yes yes, goodnight." Jacques sighs a little, his eyes locked on the documents in front of him.

* * *

Weiss settled herself comfortably under her thick sheets and blankets, before opening up the book. She didn't know why she chose this instead of the others… something just stood out to her. The Schnee family emblem on the cover especially.

Her eyes slowly fell upon the first page.

_'So I'm not usually good at this kind of bullshit.'_

Weiss almost choked at the first sentence having such profanity.

_'Unfortunately, due to the circumstances, I decided to keep a journal to record my experiences from years ago, and my experiences today. Hopefully I won't be dead before I can finish this. I'll probably end up giving this to my dear sister Willow for safekeeping at some point too._

_To start, I should probably introduce myself. This is my journal after all. _

_My name is Jean Pierre Polnareff. Formerly known as Jean Pierre Schnee.'_

Weiss' eyes widened as she read the words written down in relatively messy cursive.

Willow… was her mother's name.

This journal belonged to.. her uncle?

She had an uncle!?

_'What I am about to write down is a story. A story of the crime that befell my sister, and my quest to avenge her honor and dignity. A quest that became a very… bizarre adventure that led me to my greatest of friends, and most terrible of foes._

_Hopefully whoever finds this journal and reads it… learns something from my mistakes.'_

The Schnee heiress' hands were shaking a little as she slowly turned the page.

She had an uncle. An uncle her parents never talked about, not even once. An uncle she never saw at family gatherings and meetings. An uncle whose portrait she never saw in the mansion's halls.

Yet if this journal was to be believed… he existed. She had an uncle who existed, yet everybody pretended he didn't.

So, she turned the page and continued to read.

_'My story starts a long, long time ago, when I was still a teenager. Well, a young adult really. I was nineteen maybe? Who cares? In any case, I was a brat and the black sheep of the Schnee family._

_I wasn't particularly close to my parents, and I didn't really fit the criteria of a proper Schnee. Your usual Schnees are pompous, cold and prissy pricks.'_

Weiss' brow twitched a little. She resented that.

Even if he wasn't exactly wrong.

_'But not me, I was loud and expressive. Always was. I later discovered I was a literal bastard, born from some brave soul who seduced my mother in the middle of her engagement with my father and knocked her up. She didn't even know his damn name, only his surname. Polnareff._

_I later took on that name to replace my Schnee surname after I cut myself off from the family, but that's a story for later._

_Anyway, I wasn't the typical Schnee, and the family Semblance didn't… manifest properly within me. _

_I could use Glyphs, don't get me wrong, but my use in them was limited to one thing, and one thing only._

_Summoning.'_

Weiss hums as she reads this, suddenly feeling a bit of excitement.

Summoning was probably the most difficult of the Schnee Semblance to master. To create a construct of pure Aura that moved and fought at its creator's behest wasn't easy. Even her sister Winter had some trouble with the art sometimes.

Yet her uncle could only exclusively use Summoning? How was that possible?

_'You see, when I try and use Summoning, I can't control what I summon. No matter what I do, I summon the same thing every time._

_A knight._

_A knight covered in glowing silver armor, wielding a fencing rapier. It mimics my movements and also follows my commands perfectly. It's fast, ridiculously fast. Fast enough that today, I can make it cut down high caliber sniper rounds mid-air. It's almost faster than light, and can cut through even Dust attacks! And when I make it take off its armor… it gets so fast that it can make solid afterimages.'_

Weiss' eyes were wide as she reads this, a spark of awe in her heart.

_'Unforunately there is a side effect to the ridiculous abilities it has. I'm not sure why, but unlike other summons, when this thing gets hurt, so do I. This knight is so closely tied with my Aura that we share damage. I've also noticed that I can't properly summon it when my breathing's obstructed, which is really weird. Its range is also limited, it can't go further than a few feet away from me._

_But this knight has become my trusty weapon, to the point that I abandoned the need for a physical weapon and simply use my summon. My Aura pool is apparently absurdly large compared to most Schnees, which is great because this armored bastard takes up a lot of Aura to use._

_With all that in mind, I eventually decided to name my summons. It's the only thing I can conjure, so it deserved a name._

_And so I named it… _

_Silver Chariot.'_

There was something about that name that sent a chill through Weiss' spine. Silver Chariot…

It sounded cool.

Suddenly, her bedroom's doorknob started to turn, and she panicked. Oh God, how long has she been reading this? Her father's done already!?

Quickly shutting the book and hiding it under the blankets, she rolls over as quietly and quickly as possible and pretends to sleep.

She could hear the door open and presumably her father peeking in, briefly humming before the door shuts, and the sound of his footsteps turning faint as he walks away.

Waiting for a minute or two just in case, Weiss pulls the book out again and continues to read.

_'This part is going to be hard to talk about. This is the start of my adventure… and my revenge._

_It happened when my sister and I were on a vacation trip with our parents, visiting Mistral. It was a rainy day. We were there to see this big arena that was housing a tournament. I was interested in it, and had convinced my family to come with me there. _

_I was the dumbest nineteen year old in the world that day._

_I lost track of my sister and… she was caught by one of the world's most disgusting bastards._

_A man with two right hands had kidnapped my sister for more than an entire hour… and tortured her, before violating her.'_

Weiss' eyes were wide with horror as she read this, unable to stop herself from gasping.

Her mother… was… she was…

_'By the time she was found, the man had escaped and left her bleeding, and unconscious from being strangled. If it weren't for the hospital being so close, she would have died._

_It was all my fault. If I hadn't convinced my family to come with me, she wouldn't have suffered like that._

_She barely remembered what happened. Her mind had blocked it out. She only remembered a man with two right hands._

_On that day, I swore revenge._

_I told my parents I was going to hunt the man down. They tried to convince me not to. My father threatened to disown me._

_So he did._

_I left, and abandoned the Schnee name. On that day, I became Jean Pierre Polnareff. A man on a quest for vengeance._

_I had no idea that I was about to get myself involved in something far, far greater than I expected.'_

Shutting the book, Weiss wipes her eyes.

Was that why her mother was always so… absent-minded?

Why she always stared off into nothing? Why she was awkward around her father?

She.. she couldn't keep reading. She'll continue it tomorrow. For now… she needed sleep.

The next day, Weiss had trouble focusing. Thankfully, it was a Saturday, so she had a break from her homeschooling. Which meant she had nothing to do at all today.

Giving her plenty of time to continue reading.

* * *

After a lonely breakfast served by Klein, Weiss immediately retreated to her room and flipped her uncle's journal open to continue reading.

_'After four years of searching, I had fallen into a rather clever trap… one set by the most despicable man ever to walk Remnant.'_

Weiss raises her eyebrows at this. That was… a rather hefty claim.

He went on his quest of vengeance for more than four years as well? The amount of dedication…

_'It was when my travels searching for the man with two right hands led me to the deserts of Vacuo. I ended up traveling to this quiet city close to the sea… when I encountered Evil himself._

_This… man, was unearthly. He was tall and muscular, yet inhumanly beautiful as well. He had a set of moles lining one of his ears, which apparently is superstition to denote a person with devilish luck. His hair was like golden silk, and his eyes were the color of tainted honey, sickly and yellow. _

_This man… his mere presence made me feel as if Death itself was just waiting for me to make one wrong move before it could take my soul. It felt as if all the warmth in the world had been sucked out, leaving only bitter cold. I could barely breathe, it felt like there were claws gripping my throat._

_This man… no, this monster was named Dio Brando.'_

Weiss couldn't help but shiver at the description. What kind of man could bring forth such a foreboding presence?

_'Dio had… unnatural abilities. I would hesitate to even call it a Semblance, for he possessed powers that no one Semblance could possibly contain in one soul. There were too many things he could do at once, without the use of Dust. He snuffed out a candle by draining the heat from it with his mere finger, freezing the wick in ice. He could manipulate his hair into forming these.. Parasitic tentacles which he used to brainwash people into obeying him._

_He could stop time, briefly. Although I didn't know it at the time. It wouldn't be until much later that I discovered he was capable of stopping time for at least five seconds._

_He offered to help me find the man with two right hands, but in exchange, he wanted my loyalty._

_Before I could even think of refusing, he attacked me, and implanted one of those parasites in my skull… which now I can swear were Grimm in nature._

_He wanted me to do one thing, and one thing only._

_To kill a small group of people who were trying to reach Vacuo from Mistral.'_

Weiss couldn't believe what she was reading.

Multiple abilities not tied to a single Semblance?

Stopping time?

Grimm parasites?

Being brainwashed to assassinate people?

Were this a journal by anyone else but a Schnee, albeit a disowned one, she would have scoffed and called this all rubbish… but something about the shaky penmanship in the description of this Dio Brando made her believe that at the very least… her uncle was still shaken by the memory of this person.

_'Being brainwashed was an unusual experience. It felt as if my worries were gone. As if murdering a group of travelers was the obvious thing to do. Like it was natural._

_Thinking back on how I felt then… it makes me sick._

_Thankfully however, the "travelers" I was sent to kill were anything but ordinary. In fact… after promptly kicking my ass six ways from Sunday and freeing me from Dio's parasite… they became my greatest friends. Friends that I would die for, and nearly have died for in fact._

_They were on a quest to destroy Dio, because he was the sworn enemy of the leader of the group's family. Apparently Dio was… much, MUCH older than he appeared._

_More than a hundred years old in fact.'_

"A hundred years old!?" Weiss almost shrieks, her eyes wide as she stares down at the journal. "H-how is that possible!?"

_'It sounds impossible, doesn't it?'_

"It does, very much so!"

"Miss Schnee, are you alright?"

The heiress' face turns bright red as she finds that Klein had opened the door with an amused, but also curious expression on his face.

"Y-yes, I am fine! I-I just… am really invested in this book." Weiss laughs a little nervously, tucking a stray bang of her pristine white hair behind her ear.

"Oh?" Kelin's eyes turn up a little with amusement before he blinks, and their color changes, his entire countenance switching to a cheekier one. "Must be VERY invested then young madam, to be shouting at the poor book like that! Good plot? What's it 'bout?"

"U-umm.. its about a nobleman seeking vengeance against someone who hurt his sister, only for him to get roped into an adventure with friends to fight against a hundred year old vampire!" Weiss exclaims, her mind racing for a moment.

She wasn't sure where the vampire part came from. It felt right.

Thank Oum they didn't actually exist.

Klein blinks again, briefly wiping his eyes before opening them to reveal they had changed colors again. "Oh dearie me, that does sound rather interesting, but also a little frightening. Vampires are scary aren't they? Oh dear… well, enjoy your book Miss Schnee!"

Soon after saying that, her favorite butler shut the door and left, allowing her a moment to sigh in relief, before continuing to read.

_'Impossible as it sounds, Dio Brando was actually a one hundred year old vampire.'_

"Oh come on, I was kidding!"

* * *

Weiss spent the entire morning reading the journal. After coming to terms with the fact that either her uncle was insane, or he actually did end up in a crusade against an ancient Valean Vampire, she continued to read the journal with great focus.

The next few pages simply talked about her uncle's allies in this adventure.

The eldest in the group, an old man named Joseph Joestar. A cunning, charming old man from Vale who was as crafty as a fox and as devious as a snake.

It was a name she actually recognized, her family had dealings with the company owned by Mister Joestar, The Speedwagon Foundation.

She… had no idea what the Speedwagon Foundation actually did. Only that her father took great strides in making sure the relationship between the SDC and the SPW was absolutely fantastic.

She also knew that Klein's cousin, Roses, worked for said foundation. Also as a butler apparently.

Then there was Joseph's grandson… Jotaro Kujo, a student from Haven Academy. He was described as being rude, standoffish, and impossibly physically strong. Some of the feats he was said to have done… made Weiss question whether or not the Huntsmen of this generation were either slacking, or if these 'Joestars' were simply a unique breed.

Then, there was Noriaki Kakyoin, who was Jotaro's classmate. A reserved, calm and collected boy with impressive tactical thinking and an odd fascination with older women. He had a unique Semblance that allowed him to transform his body into a partially liquid state, and fire out condensed pellets of his own Aura from his body. His own trademarked 'Emerald Splash'.

Then there was Mohammed Avdol, the mother hen of the group. A fortune teller from Vacuo who worked with Joseph, with an incredibly flexible pyromancy Semblance, allowing him to not just produce flames but also manipulate their shape to his desires. The way her uncle wrote about him… told her that he had a lot of respect for Mister Avdol.

Finally, there was.. a dog. Named Iggy.

Weiss wasn't unfamiliar with dogs that could fight. There were a surprising number of pets with awakened Auras which proved to be shockingly effective in combating Grimm. People mainly preferred Aura awakened pets to be just that, pets. And bodyguards for the children at home.

Because the last thing a thief would expect is a dog with its Aura unlocked.

Still, Iggy was described to be incredibly intelligent, even for a dog with its Aura awakened. He had… an odd Semblance that allowed him to turn into sand. The sand could also shapeshift into other things, which was highly impressive.

Weiss couldn't help but giggle as she read the various expletives her uncle used to describe Iggy. There was an odd mix of fondness and absolute irritation with how he described the animal.

As she read the journal.. Weiss couldn't stop herself from smiling as she read the bizarre adventures her uncle and his friends had. The highs and the lows, all of it fascinated her.

There were also some parts that... embarrassed her greatly.

Her uncle was apparently someone who **greatly** appreciated the opposite sex. Even being able to recount the exact appearance of almost all the women he's ever met.

And he described each and every one he remembered meeting in this journey, with extreme detail that made Weiss' cheeks flare bright red, and caused her own imagination to conjure up images of how the women would look in her mind.

_'There was this one lady who looked absolutely gorgeous. She was probably a year or two younger than me, but she was fit with bronze skin and deep black eyes. She also had HUGE tit-'_

Weiss almost put down the journal at that particular entry, but her curiosity egged her to keep reading every last detail.

Hours later, well after noon, Weiss found herself incredibly immersed in one particular passage, which was a bit darker in tone.

_'It would be upon reaching our next destination that I finally found the bastard. The man with two right hands…_

_…a piece of shit by the name of J. Geil._

_He had an irritating Semblance, allowing him to enter anything with a reflective surface, as if it was another world entirely. From mirrors, to plain glass, to metal, to even the reflection in people's eyes. This is how the bastard has been evading capture. He's too fast and crafty._

_Or at least… he was._

_Because on that day… I knew vengeance!'_

Weiss couldn't help but lean her head closer to the book, as if trying to devour the words with her eyes. That was a terrifying but impressive Semblance to have… loathe as she was to admit it.

_'The bastard and some punk named Holhorse managed to badly injure Avdol to the point that I thought the man was dead, but me and Kakyoin managed to chase J. Geil down! We cornered him in the outskirts of town, near a graveyard!_

_The man was as hideous as I imagined. Bald head, scars everywhere, sunken eyes and sharp teeth. I think he may have been a Faunus, but who gives a damn? Faunus, human, Grimm, he was going to get what was coming to him!_

_But an animal is most dangerous when cornered, and he managed to pull a fast one over us. He shouted at a bunch of beggars and told them that I and Kakyoin were giving out free food and alms. Obviously, they ended up swarming around us, each one eager to get some cash while J. Geil hid himself in one of their eyes.'_

The heiress bit her bottom lip as she read this. How on earth could they have gotten out of this situation?

_'But then Kakyoin, the clever brat, did something that will always stick in my mind. He confidently pulled out a single Lien card, and threw it into the air._

_All of the beggars' eyes immediately became focused on one spot. Giving me enough time to scan over each and every one of them… until I found which one J. Geil was hiding in._

_So I kicked sand in the face of his hiding spot. The moment the man shut his eyes , J. Geil was forced to eject himself from his hiding space… _

_….right into the path of Silver Chariot's rapier._

"Clever…" Weiss smiles, her eyes alit with joy as she continued to read, never noticing her door slowly open.

_'He managed to run away despite me cutting a bloody line down the front of his face, clean through his Aura. But he hit a dead end in the form of a fence. As he pleaded for his life, I knew, that at this moment… I would have vengeance._

_J. Geil was going to rot in hell. But before I sent him there..._

_There was something I had to do, something that I couldn't trust to the devils below. _

_And that was…'_

"And that was…?" Weiss read, her eyes wide as she let her imagination run wild with what she read.

* * *

_In a distant past, a man with towering silver hair and bright blue eyes snapped his hand forwards, as if ordering the execution of his foe, before a silver clad knight manifests beside him. "To turn you INTO A PINCOUSHIN!"_

_Silver Chariot's rapier snaps up at the ready, level with its chest, before the blade flies, impaling J. Geil's screaming body hundreds, if not thousands of times over and over within the span of mere seconds._

_"I'VE BEEN WAITING YEARS FOR THIS MOMENT!" Jean Pierre Polnareff roars out, his summoned construct continued to mercilessly stab the target of his hatred again and again, before finally ending the barrage of impalement with an upwards slash, sending the scum of the earth known as J. Geil into the air, before his carcass falls back down and lands on the fence, impaling itself on the spikes._

_"I'll leave the rest to The Devil." Polnareff declares, his eyes hard, but a weight lifted off of his shoulders as he turns away from the body of his nemesis and starts to march away._

_"So that was the Hanged Man… what a deplorable creature." Kakyoin murmurs, following after his comrade._

* * *

Weiss couldn't move her eyes away from what she read. She felt goosebumps on her body. A thrill ran through her soul.

Her uncle had avenged her mother… and completely decimated the man who violated her. He dispensed justice and retribution.

And he did it in the most dramatic, grandiose way possible.

He was…

….so cool!

"Ahem."

Her excitement cut short the moment she heard someone clear their throat, her head slowly turning to find her father standing near her bed, one of his eyebrows raised.

"You seem rather enraptured."

"F-f-father… u-umm… w-well.."

"I suppose you must have picked a good book from my shelf if you were so invested in it that you didn't notice me entering your room and calling your name no less than three times." Jacques shakes his head, his mustache curving upwards with his lips as he gives a little smirk. "Not just any book either, but Jean Pierre's journal at that."

Weiss nodded a little nervously, placing her bookmark between the pages she was reading as she shuts the journal. "Y-yes… I… I didn't even know I have an uncle."

"Had." Her father sighs, and Weiss' blood immediately turned to ice.

"You _had_ an uncle."

* * *

She took a break from reading the journal, as her father told her to do some revision for Atlesian History and a few other minor subjects to study about.

But her mind would continue to wander to what her father told her.

Her uncle went missing.

That was why he was never mentioned. Why he never had a portrait made, or any photos of him.

_"Jean Pierre went missing ten years ago, when he went to Vale in order to investigate something. He vanished off the face of the earth not too long after reaching Vale."_

Her uncle had disappeared without a trace. Her brave, valiant uncle Jean Pierre Polnareff.

How could that happen? How could that have possibly happened?

Less than ten minutes into her studies, and she found herself unable to focus. So instead, she pulled the journal back open and continued to read. Her studies could wait.

Hours passed, and then dinnertime came and went, before she found herself in bed once more, reading the journal.

The adventure only got weirder. Despite finally getting his vengeance, her uncle decided to continue traveling with his friends to the end of their journey.

One of the most notable things being that Avdol pretended to be dead for a while.

Battles with many of Dio's henchman over the span of many days… before finally reaching near the end of the journal.

_'Avdol, Iggy and Kakyoin are dead.'_

That sentence caused Weiss' hands to tremble and grip the journal tighter.

_'Avdol died protecting me and Iggy from the last of Dio's henchman, a bastard named Vanilla Ice who had a Semblance that let him erase space around him. Iggy died sacrificing himself to protect me from Vanilla Ice._

_Kakyoin was killed by Dio. His sacrifice let us figure out that Dio could stop time.'_

Those were three people she would never get to meet. Three friends of her uncle, who perished in combat.

And she felt herself grow incredibly upset, more than she expected, tears welling up in her eyes before she wiped them away. After reading about all the things her uncle and his friends did together… she felt attached to them. As if they were characters in a novel.

But they weren't. They were real people… who died.

_'Jotaro, the insane brat, managed to kill Dio._

_And Oum's balls, it was close. Mister Joestar almost died in the process when Dio sucked his blood… but Jotaro managed to finally unlock his Semblance in his fight with Dio._

_It turns out? Karma's a bitch. Because Jotaro's Semblance allowed him to stop time as well._

_He managed to completely demolish Dio, and waited until the sun rose to completely turn Dio's carcass into ashes._

_I lost three good friends that day… but the evil known as Dio Brando was finally vanquished. We never figured out how he had so many strange abilities, or why he was even a vampire in the first place. But I suspect Mister Joestar had an idea._

_The next day, we went our separate ways at the airport. They were heading back to Mistral, while I was returning to Atlas._

_I would never forget those two brave bastards. _

_Nor would I ever forget the bizarre adventure we had.'_

Weiss wiped more of her tears away, sniffling a little, before shutting the book.

That… was enough for now. She'll read the rest tomorrow. There wasn't much left, but she didn't have enough energy, physical and emotional, to read any of it.

Setting the journal on her nightstand, the young heiress wrapped herself up in blankets and fell asleep… dreaming of shining knights and evil vampires.

* * *

The next day, Weiss couldn't find it in her to continue reading until it was well past midday. She spent the entire morning studying by herself and trying to find it in her to open up the journal once more.

It was a few minutes after having lunch that she finally managed to pull the journal open and continued to read, hoping that what she would discover next wouldn't be depressing.

She ended up pleasantly surprised by the first sentence on the next page.

_'I have a niece!_

_In the long time that I've been gone, my parents apparently kicked the bucket. White Fang raid apparently. Leaving my sister alone as the matriarch of the Schnee family… at least, for a while. _

_She married someone when I was gone. A guy named Jacques Schnee._

_I don't like him. He's a bit of a prick.'_

Weiss couldn't contain the snort that escaped her as she read that, imagining how badly her father and uncle must have gotten along.

_'He's got a good head on his shoulders and is a scary good businessman though. A little rough around the edges. _

_I can tell there's no love between him and my sister. They married because of necessity. He had the connections and the cash, and she had the fancy Schnee bloodline and family connections of her own. So he ended up the patriarch, and while I was gone, they had a baby._

_A girl, named Winter. She's precious. A thoroughbred Schnee if I ever saw one. I have a good feeling she'll grow up to become a scary woman. I don't know why.'_

Her uncle wasn't wrong. Winter was a little scary when she was mad. And she was training to become a Huntress too.

_'I wasn't sure what reaction I would get to coming home and seeing Willow again. I didn't realize how much she'd changed since I left._

_She barely smiled at all. Her eyes were almost lifeless. She spoke in short and clipped sentences. She'd cut her hair short. And she'd become an alcoholic. The twin sister I remember never even once entertained the idea of drinking, but I guess she decided it was a good way to cope._

_Maybe I should have stayed. But if I did… who knows how many others would suffer like she did. And my friends… who knows whether or not they would have survived the journey to fight Dio without me?_

_Maybe Avdol and Iggy would still be alive if they hadn't met me. If I wasn't there. I don't know._

_All I know is, I can't regret the past. As much as I hate to quote my old man, rest his soul… A Schnee doesn't dwell on what became, only what can become. _

_I'm pretty sure most of his old proverbs were just him blowing smoke out his ass, but some of them still stick with me._

_All I can do now is ensure that my sister and her family will live safely. So from now on… I'll have to ensure that nothing else like Dio comes about. If evil like Dio could exist once, then it can exist again. And that would mean other people becoming new J. Geils and Vanilla Ices. _

_I can't let that happen._

* * *

Hours would pass, and Weiss began to reach the end of the journal, her brow furrowed and her lips in a thin line.

The rest of the journal had been written like an actual journal instead of an autobiography. Pages of her uncle's activities, spanning across several years.

Most of which involved looking into mysterious happenings in Remnant, and communicating with Jotaro in order to try and find out how exactly something like Dio could have existed. There were no more mentions of her family, or even her mother. The rest of the journal was dedicated entirely to being an actual journal.

It was when she reached the final page that Weiss narrowed her eyes.

_'This went far deeper than I imagined._

_Creatures like Dio aren't born, they're MADE._

_If my leads are true, then I'm coming across a conspiracy. I've already scheduled a meeting with Headmaster Ozpin from Beacon. According to Jotaro, he has information on how Dio came about. He called me out of nowhere with a new Scroll number I've written in the bottom right corner of the page just in case I forget. I'll head to Vale in a few days, after I visit Willow. _

_She's had another baby. Another daughter, named Weiss._

_I'm going to visit and see my newest niece and see how Winter is coming along before I leave._

_I have a bad feeling like I'm being watched whenever I leave the safe-house… if this feeling is true…_

_Then chances are this may be my last chance to see my family._

The few pages remaining in the journal were blank.

Weiss felt tears prick at her eyes as she realized this was the last thing her uncle ever wrote….

….but she had an idea now.

* * *

After making sure her father was busy in his office, her mother was catatonic and listless as usual, and Klein was busy cleaning, she walked into the lounge room of the mansion and headed immediately for the phone.

She'd memorized the number written in the journal, and prayed to whatever Gods were listening that it hadn't gone inactive.

Punching in the numbers with her finger, Weiss held the receiver with baited breath, biting her bottom lip.

She almost jumped when after a brief moment of ringing, the call came through, and someone picked up.

_"Who is this?"_

The voice was deep, with a hard edge to it. And just as blunt as Weiss imagined it would be.

"T-this is Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee family… is this Jotaro Kujo?" The heiress squeaks out nervously.

There was a brief moment of silence.

_"….Schnee huh? I guess that makes you Polnareff's niece then... Yes, this is 'Doctor' Jotaro Kujo."_

"D-Doctor!?" Weiss exclaimed, her eyes wide before she gasped. "S-sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude! I-I just… uncle Jean Pierre's journal… he didn't really write you out to be… well… a man of science? He wrote that you were tactical and clever but not... the doctor type."

_"Heh." _There was a brief chuckle, barely audible and so fast and faint that it probably could have just been a sigh or a scoff. _"Well, having a PHD in Marine Biology is more of a byproduct of my hobbies. Still, I didn't realize he had a journal. I suppose that's where you got my number."_

"It is… I.. I wanted to talk to you about my uncle's.. Disappearance." Weiss bit her bottom lip, drawing in a shaky breath. "I… until I discovered his journal, I didn't even know I _had_ and uncle. And yet from what he's written in his journal… about monsters like Dio and going to meet Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy… something happened to him and I need to know what. I… was hoping you could tell me."

Weiss received no reply from the phone for a few moments. Just before she was about to ask if he was still there, Jotaro responded.

_"If Polnareff wrote about Dio in that journal, then you need to realize something. You're in possession of some dangerous information. Information that only a handful of people know, including myself, my grandfather, and the headmasters of Beacon and Atlas academy. You should turn back while you can. How old are you?"_

"T-ten years old." Weiss stammers out, suddenly feeling far more anxious than before.

_"A ten year old who knows too much. As a Schnee, you're already at the risk of enemies like the White Fang and competing Dust companies that want an edge over your family. The knowledge you have could put you in further jeopardy. While it sounds heartless, I would prefer it if you abandoned the idea of learning what happened to Polnareff and go on with your life. Grow up and become a businesswoman or something. Because if you go down this rabbit hole, you won't be able to pull yourself out."_

The heiress stood there holding the phone, her breathing a little shaky as she processed this, before smiling a little nervously. "Uncle Jean Pierre wasn't joking about you never mincing your words…"

_"I prefer letting you know exactly what's at stake with this information. I don't like lying."_

"Well…" Weiss takes a deep breath, before steeling her expression into one of hard determination. "I'm already this deep… and I'm already in enough danger. I've lost distant family members to the White Fang already… and I won't be here forever. I refuse to grow up in isolation like some helpless princess. One day, I'm going to go out there… and have a bizarre adventure like my uncle did. I… I want to become a Huntress, just like my sister is trying to be! And then… I want to try and solve what my uncle was trying to figure out!"

_"And if I told you that Polnareff was murdered?"_

Jotaro's fast and sharp reply made her freeze for a moment…

…before she narrowed her eyes, an unusual heat running through her soul.

"Then I'll turn whoever did it into a pincushion."

Jotaro didn't reply for a few seconds, before a sigh ran through the phone.

_"Yare yare daze..."_ He murmured in what sounded like Eastern Mistralian. "_You're definitely his niece. Well, the information I will share isn't something that should be talked about over the phone. It'll have to be in person."_

"But.. how will we meet in person?" Weiss questions, her brow furrowing. "I don't think my father would approve of me meeting with a man more than twice my age without me telling him why..."

_"Simple. I think it's time that the Speedwagon Foundation had another meeting with the Schnee Dust Company."_

* * *

_Stay tuned for the second half of this intro section coming out later. Like... Monday. Maybe.  
_

_If the timespan and timelines seem fuzzy, sorry. I 'did' write this all over the span of quite some time and don't really double check it that thoroughly besides going through and adding the horizontal line cuts._

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Ciao!_


	2. Last Train Home

_So I was shocked by how positive the reviews to the first chapter were. A good few of the reviews made me feel really happy, which was great cuz for the past few days, I've been feeling... well, really depressed. There aint' much that makes me feel like I'm worth anything these days, but reading positive reviews to stuff I made, even if its fanfic or fanart, makes me warm inside._

_Anyway with that in mind, I decided that I will be continuing this story and won't put it up for adoption. Just... be prepared for really long spaces between chapters. Especially after this._

_Anyway, I'm sure this chapter will surprise you quite a bit... it gets a tiny bit dark, just a little warning._

* * *

Chapter Two: Last Train Home

* * *

Jacques Schnee wasn't an easy man to surprise.

There had been plenty of times when he had been caught off-guard of course. Such as Willow's pregnancy with Whitley. It wasn't exactly a planned event, but he was pleased he had a son at least. Not that he wasn't happy with his two daughters (despite his slowly deteriorating relationship with his eldest), but having a son ensured that at least he could have a backup heir in case Weiss decided to act out like Winter did.

Which is why he took much more care in raising Whitley, mainly by ensuring that his son would grow up to be as tactile and educated as him. His son would be a terrifying businessman one day if all went smoothly.

Other than that, there wasn't much that surprised him these days…

…which is why he was pleasantly surprised when he received a request for a meeting from the current leader of the Speedwagon Foundation, the grandson of its previous CEO Joseph Joestar, Doctor Jotaro Kujo.

It was a little abrupt, but Jacques was more than happy to get a chance to continue improving the relations between Remnant's greatest Dust mining and distribution company, and Remnant's greatest security company.

He was however once again caught off-guard when the man finally arrived, landing at the Schnee mansion's personal Bullhead landing platform.

Jotaro Kujo was someone he had met once or twice during some charity balls and other social events. The man was… a hard one to read. A little too blunt and sharp tongued for Jacques tastes in comrades, but he respected Doctor Kujo's attitude. It took a brave man to act in such a way in front of literally everybody.

Even General Ironwood.

His… misplaced brother in law also talked about the man a lot, before he vanished. In sharp contrast to today, Doctor Kujo was a bit of a punk back in his younger days. Something Jacques found quite curious indeed.

Seeing the man right now though, Jacques saw absolutely no trace of any sort of 'punkishness' in him. The man was tall, and he walked with confident and power strides, his eyes never faltering and his head never bowing. His posture was upright and spoke of a man who didn't care what the world could throw at him, because he could probably throw it back twice as hard. His white stylized coat fluttered in the cold Atlesian wind, and his iconic pointed cap, something that he was told _never _left the man's head, was affixed firmly in place, not even jostling in the wind.

Yes, he looked as he always did.

Except he had a child walking beside him.

Jacques felt a little confused when he saw that Doctor Kujo had arrived with a child of all things. The man never brought guards outside of mandatory staff to pilot the Bullhead. He always traveled alone. Yet today, the man brought what seemed to be a ten year old girl.

A very indignant looking one too. She had black hair with dyed green highlights, tied into a bun. She was wearing a thick winter coat colored deep purple that hid any other sort of details about her under the thick fabric that dangled past her knees. She seemed to be wearing thick winter pants and boots as well.

She looked… a little over-prepared for a trip to Atlas.

"Jacques Schnee." Doctor Kujo said as he finally reached the edge of the landing pad. "A pleasure to meet you again outside those fundraisers."

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you again as well Doctor. I hope the trip from Vale to Atlas wasn't too exhausting." The Schnee patriarch's mustache curled upwards in a small smirk, before his eyes wandered down to the girl. "And this is?"

"My daughter, Jolyne. I heard you had a daughter around her age so I thought I would bring mine. Perhaps build a friendship between our companies through a younger generation." Jotaro inclined his head. "Say hello Jolyne."

"…..hi." The purple clad girl muttered out, looking like she wanted to be literally anywhere but here.

Jacques was… a little gobsmacked.

Doctor Kujo had a daughter? He didn't even know the man was married!

He knew the marine biologist was incredibly private about his life, but to have hidden a daughter from snooping presses and the like…. Rather astonishing.

Even if the girl acted a little in a way unbecoming of an heiress.

"Well, that is a pleasant surprise. I am sure Weiss would love to have someone her age to hang around." Jacques grins, before gesturing towards the mansion. "Shall we?"

With the two Kujos grunting in agreement, they started to walk.

* * *

"Confirmed, the Schnee bastard has two guests. Will this get in the way of the operation?"

_"Negative. This is the perfect time to strike. He'll be distracted with his guest."_

"There's a girl with his guest, about the age of the heiress. Should we make an example of her too?"

_"Do as you will. Let the world know that the White Fang will be taken seriously. Capture the targets… and inject the heiress."_

* * *

Weiss was wringing her hands nervously as she waited for her father and Doctor Kujo to arrive.

The plan she had set with him two days ago was simple. Doctor Kujo would come here under the premise of strengthening the relationship between the two companies. Her father, ever the type to impress and give charity to his guests, would offer him the chance to stay the night.

At night, after her father heads to sleep, they'd meet up and finally talk.

In retrospect, this plan sounded like something from one of those ruddy old romance stories. The kind Weiss really hated. But it was the best plan they got.

As the front door opened, and she readied herself to greet the guests and her father like a good little heiress, she was surprised to find… well, a number of things.

For starters, Jotaro Kujo was… both exactly what she expected, and not.

He was strikingly tall, just as uncle Jean Pierre described, and his stone cold expression was like something carved from ice. His clothes were white instead of the black the journal spoke of. He was also… remarkably slimmer than she expected. Her uncle described the man to be an utter tower of chiseled muscle with pectorals big enough to set dinner plates on.

The man she was looking at right now was much slimmer. Still obviously very fit under his clothes, but not as bulky.

Her second surprise was the girl her age following him in. A girl who looked incredibly displeased.

"W-welcome to the Schnee mansion!" Weiss exclaims, before doing a little curtsy.

"Ahh, Doctor Kujo, this is my daughter and the heiress to the Schnee family fortune and company, Weiss." Her father said with a proud smirk, gesturing to her. "Weiss, this is Doctor Jotaro Kujo of the Speedwagon Foundation, and his daughter Jolyne. I trust you can entertain her while he and I discuss business?"

"O-of course father, you can count on me." She nodded quickly.

"I know I can." Jacques chuckles, his words sending warmth through Weiss' heart, before he walks away with Doctor Kujo.

The taller man briefly glanced at her when her father wasn't looking and nodded, before following after the family patriarch, leaving just Weiss and Jolyne.

* * *

Jotaro saw few resemblances between Polnareff and the Schnee heiress. The obvious ones being the hair color and eyes. Other than that, the two were nothing alike.

Still, there was something about her. Her presence felt familiar to him for some odd reason. As if Polnareff was right there next to her. It was a little strange.

_'I can only hope she shares your tenacity and skill, and none of your bullheaded foolishness.' _ One of the last surviving Stardust Crusaders mused as he followed Jacques.

Hopefully Jolyne would get along with her. He had a feeling they would be seeing more of each other in the coming years.

* * *

"…."

"…."

It was at this moment, standing in the library with her guest, that Weiss realized she had no idea how to interact with other people her age.

Jolyne had long since shed her heavy winter coat, revealing to be wearing a long sleeved purple sweater with faint white spiderweb patterns sown into it. She'd kicked off her boots to the side as well and just jumped onto the couch in the library, lounging on it lazily.

Weiss' brow twitched a little at the display, before she walked over and sat down in the armchair beside the cough. "So…. Erm.. my name is Weiss."

"Jolyne." The green haired girl drawled, not even looking at her.

Ohh this was going to be painful.

Silence passed for a few minutes. Weiss had no idea how to start up a conversation, and Jolyne didn't seem to be inclined to.

After another few minutes of agonizing silence, Weiss cleared her throat. "S-so! Do you… like any books?"

"Nah. Books are lame." Jolyne snorted, before her green eyes flicked to Weiss' icy blue ones. "You like any movies?"

Pleased that the conversation seems to be flowing, Weiss nodded with a small smile. "Well, I am quite partial to the Lords of the Bangle series. I also enjoy watching the Harley Proper movies, though I haven't read the books. I'm excited for the next movie though!"

"The one where Professor Dancefloor dies?"

"The one where WHAT!?" Weiss' eyes widen.

"…whoops." Jolyne chuckles, grinning a little wryly.

"Did.. did you just spoil a major character's death to me!?"

"My bad."

"Y-you… you…" Weiss' eye twitches. "I don't think I like you."

* * *

"I must admit, I was rather surprised to receive a request for a little meeting. Usually the Speedwagon Foundation is quite self-sufficient and doesn't reach out in such a way." Jacques said as he poured a glass of brandy for his guest, before handing the drink to him.

"I thought it would be for the best. And it would be a good way to force Jolyne to interact with people her age." Jotaro hummed, briefly sipping from the glass as he sat down in the chair facing Jacques' desk.

"I am guessing she is homeschooled?"

"More or less. The last time she interacted with kids her age, she beat them up for bullying a Faunus." Jotaro sighed. "She's very temperamental."

Briefly frowning at the mention of Faunus, Jacques nodded as he sat down with his own glass. "And what are your thoughts on the Faunus?"

"The Faunus, or the White Fang?"

"Both if you'd please."

"The Faunus are people like anyone else. I don't particularly care. The White Fang on the other hand…" Doctor Kujo grunted, eyes narrowing. "They were harmless at first. But after Ghira Belladonna stepped down, they turned into threats. I've had a number of companies reach out to us to hire our security guards for fear of them. It's starting to escalate."

"Indeed…" The Schnee patriarch hummed, before sighing. "So, is this meeting all just an elaborate way of setting up a playdate between our daughters? Or was there something else we needed to discuss? I don't believe a man like you would request a meeting out of nowhere."

"Sharp of you." Jotaro's lips quirked up in a faint smirk.

"Please Doctor, I have been a businessman since I was seventeen." Jacques huffed, before sipping from his drink.

"You're right, there is more to this than just making sure our daughters can keep the relationship between our companies strong with their… hopeful friendship."

* * *

"Oh hey, doesn't Colonel Hughes die in this episode?"

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!?"

* * *

"The truth is, it concerns the White Fang." Jotaro set his drink down before crossing his arms. "I wanted to strengthen the relationship between the SDC and the SPF by offering our services to you."

"You do realize that the SDC has its own powerful security force?"

"It does. But your security force isn't ready for what I believe the White Fang have in store." Jotaro inclined his head a little, his eyes overshadowed by the bill of his cap. "What do you know about the drug known as Arrow?"

Jacques narrowed his eyes at this. "Arrow… it's that Mistralian drug, isn't it? The one that is meant to be an incredibly fatal version of heroin?"

The marine biologist nodded. "That's the general populace' understanding of it. Unfortunately, the drug is a bit more complicated than that. When it kills someone, it gives them a brief, intense moment of euphoria, before systematically shutting down their vital organs and completely draining their Aura. What people don't know is what happens when someone injected with the drug _survives._"

"I've heard rumors that some people claim that surviving the drug gives them enlightenment or some rubbish like that." The head of the SDC's brow furrowed as he wiggled his glass a little to let the ice mix with the brandy, before sipping from it.

"It doesn't. However…" Jotaro lifts his head, his sapphire eyes hard. "It does give them a second Semblance."

Jacques almost spat out his drink.

* * *

Weiss had decided that she didn't like Jolyne Kujo.

In fact, she was quite sure she hated her.

The girl was crass, rude, had no sense of manners or personal space, and kept _spoiling movies and series she was trying to get into._

"I swear, it's like you have a condition." Weiss grumbled, having decided that if she couldn't enjoy literature and video entertainment with her guest, she'd just take her outside for a walk in the snow.

She felt a bit of vindictive pleasure at how uncomfortable Jolyne seemed in the cold. The heiress of the SPF was covered in that thick coat again, whereas Weiss didn't even need one.

"Y-y-you have a condition, h-how can you stand out here in the snow wearing a damn skirt!?" Jolyne growled, rubbing her forearms with mitten clad hands, her cheeks rosy and eyes scowling.

"The benefits of having lived here since I was born I suppose~" Weiss chirped smugly, before turning her back and walking towards one of the mansion's many little miniature forests.

She froze in place when she felt something cold and wet crash against the back of her head.

Did… did she just..?

Turning her head almost mechanically, Weiss found that indeed, Jolyne had thrown a snowball at her, and was grinning like an imp.

"Guess that means a few layers of snow on your face won't make you any colder, eh, _Ice Queen?_" The green eyed girl snickered.

"….I am going to turn you into a pincushion."

* * *

"That's impossible!"

"Unfortunately, it isn't." Doctor Kujo sighed, before reaching into his coat's inner pocket and pulling out a number of photographs, before setting them on the desk. "We've had a number of sightings of people with two Semblances, each one having been identified to have used Arrow and survived. Some used it willingly to obtain that fatal drug high, while others were forcefully injected with the substance for unknown reasons."

Jacques picked up the photos, flipping through them one by one, his eyes narrowed, before they widened at one photo in particular.

A photo of a dark skinned woman with amber eyes, tribal tattoos, and a secondary set of ears reminiscent of a tiger's.

"T-this is-"

"Yes." Jotaro nodded, his eyes narrowing. "The SPF have discovered that whoever is making this drug, they're distributing it to the White Fang as well. Thankfully, our spies haven't reported anyone but their new leader surviving it. But all it takes is one person to survive and develop a second Semblance, before balance is thrown into disarray."

"Surely just having a second Semblance wouldn't make it that much more dangerous!"

"One of the worst cases of someone surviving Arrow was a serial killer in Mistral. His first Semblance allowed him to infuse his Aura into people, and objects, and turn them into bombs he could ignite at any moment." Jotaro's eyes were hard and cold. "After surviving Arrow, he gained a second Semblance that allowed him to essentially reverse time by a few hours after certain conditions are fulfilled. And anyone killed before time is reversed will die by seemingly unknown causes once time progresses to the moment of their death after the reversal."

Jacques' eyes were wide as he processed this, before he poured himself another glass of brandy and downed it in a single gulp, letting out a ragged sigh. "This… how has the public not been made aware of this?"

"Because the Speedwagon Foundation's main goal is to deal with threats like this. And this is the main reason I proposed this meeting. I want to bring the Schnee Dust Company into the fold. With your resources, we can hopefully reduce these sorts of threats into a nonissue far faster and more efficiently." Doctor Kujo declared, his head tilting. "And with the White Fang growing more dangerous by the day… you'll need our help. These second Semblances have powers that transcend logic."

The patriarch of the Schnee family rubbed his mustache for a moment, smoothing it out. "I see…. How many people know about this?"

"The SPF's board of directors as well as a few choice members of staff, my grandfather and myself, Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy, and General Ironwood."

"Of course James and Ozpin know…" Jacques grumbles, leaning back in his chair, eyes starting up at the ceiling. "This sort of threat… is not what I expected to have to hear about today. And here I hoped for a smooth business meeting. What happens if I refuse?"

"We continue talking business, and you never hear about this issue again. I won't force you to join us." Jotaro shrugged.

"You make a terrible businessman."

"I'm a Marine Biologist, being a businessman is more of a part time job anyway."

"The most well-paying part time job on this planet." Jacques huffs, before staring straight at Jotaro. "Why offer me this information personally? Even if the SDC had the funds to assist in such an alliance, why come here yourself and not have Ironwood do the talking?"

"Besides reiterating that Jolyne needs friends?" Jotaro raised a brow, before tipping his hat down a little. "Jean Pierre Polnareff was my best friend. I'll never forget his contribution to learning about the threat of Arrow, and the journey we had in Vacuo. When he disappeared, I promised myself that no matter what, the Speedwagon Foundation would find some way to repay him for all that he's done for us. And for me. Think of me coming here as a way to find some closure."

"….is that how he went missing then? He was investigating information about Arrow and just… got wiped off the face of Remnant by someone who didn't want him spreading whatever he discovered?" Jacques murmured.

"That's the short version of it. We still don't have all the details even today."

"I see…" The head of the SDC closed his eyes briefly, raising his glass for a moment to thank his brother in law, before taking a sip and setting the empty glass down, his eyes opening. "Very well then. You'll have the support of the Schnee Dust Company in this. If our resources can help cull this rising threat supporting the White Fang, then how can I say no?"

Smirking a little, Jotaro stood up and held out his hand. "Welcome aboard, Jacques."

Smirking back, Jacques took Jotaro's hand and shook it firmly. "May this friendship between our companies last as long as possible, Jotaro."

* * *

Klein was in the middle of cleaning one of windows in the hallway connecting the main manor with the security section, when he realized he could smell something metallic in the air.

As a professional butler, he was trained to have a sharp sense of sight, smell and hearing, to ensure he could perform his duties to maximum efficiency. So when he smelled what might have been blood, he immediately stopped what he was doing and walked towards the source.

As he reached the end of the hallway, he saw one of the newer butlers quietly leaving the main security room and discreetly shutting the door.

"Jules, what were you doing in there?" Klein blinked, his eyes turning to a shade of hazel, his voice a little lighter. The smell of blood was stronger now.

Jules was one of the newer members of staff, being a young man with neatly cut brown hair and a relatively plain face. He was always relatively pleasant, but right now his expression was… sinister.

"I was giving the guards in there a drink."

"If they needed a drink they would have called the kitchen staff or gotten it themselves. You aren't part of the kitchen staff." Klein's eyes switched to red, his voice rougher now.

"Can't I do it out of the goodness of my heart?"

"The smell of blood says that there was no goodness here."

Jules' eyes narrowed, before he suddenly lunged towards Klein, his jaw unhinging suddenly and his canines suddenly growing longer as he let out a loud hiss.

His teeth never found their mark as Klein's fist suddenly slammed up into the bottom of the traitor's jaw, snapping his mouth shut, before Klein let out a furious storm of sharp pokes to the apparent Faunus' joints, ending it with a sweeping kick to knock out Jules' feet from under him, sending the man crashing down.

"A-aa-aakgkhh… w-what did you do…?" Jules croaked out, his eyes wide.

"Your Aura wasn't even awakened, so I hit you in your pressure points. You won't be moving for a while, murderer." Klein's eyes were dark blue now, his voice quiet and cold. "You were a Faunus this entire time… I can understand why you would hide it, Mister Schnee isn't the fondest of your kind. But I'm guessing you must be White Fang as well."

"Y-you weren't supposed to be this fucking strong…" Jules growled out, before gagging as Klein's foot suddenly found its heel pressing against his throat. "A-agkh! You're too late anyway! The alarm's been shut down… and the bastard Schnee is going to see what happens when you mess with Faunuskind…"

"You're beginning to test my patience young man. What are your plans? How many of you are here?" Klein's foot pressed down harder as he growled.

"Y-you'll never get anything out of me… it doesn't matter… cuz the little heiress if gonna be long gone by the time you can do anything…" Jules smirked, letting out choked laughter.

The head butler's eyes widened, before he snarled and suddenly twisted his foot, a loud snap filling the hallway before he ran into the security room.

All the guards were on the floor, a number of them with puncture wounds in their throats, the others frothing at the mouth and pale. Poisoned, in more ways than one.

With a growl, Klein ran to the console and saw that it was completely shagged. Water and lightning Dust had been mixed together and poured all over it. The security cameras were dead. The phone's cable was ripped off and the receiver smashed.

It was a good thing Jules didn't know about the alarm hidden in the head security guard's personal locker.

Unlocking it with the head butler master key, he yanked the locker open and slammed a hand against the alarm button.

As soon as the klaxon started to blare, he ran out, the safety of the Schnee family on his mind. Whitley thankfully wasn't home, currently in Atlas on a little excursion with Winter. The Schnee matriarch was barely functional, but she wasn't completely helpless. The patriarch always kept a gun in his desk and was in the most secure room in the estate.

That left the heiress. Who was completely helpless.

* * *

Weiss felt incredibly helpless as she growled through the cloth gag in her mouth.

The snowball fight with Jolyne had been fun, all things considered. Though it started off a little rough, the two were laughing by the end of it.

Until of course, they suddenly found themselves blinded by a flashbang. Who in the blue hell would flashbang children?

The White Fang of course.

Weiss' distaste for the organization was even stronger now as she found herself and Jolyne being bound by cuffs and wires, gags in their mouths as they were dragged off towards the edge of the estate. These White Fang soldiers were all dressed in winter gear, their masks reflecting the light of the day off of them.

"Can't believe we're actually pulling this off." The one dragging her exclaimed, grinning toothily. "Oy, hurry up with the other one will you?"

"Fuck you, she's making this really difficult-FUCK!" The one dragging Jolyne yelled as he dropped her, clutching his hand.

His index finger was missing, blood spurting from the wound as the others suddenly came to his aid.

"What happened?"

"The little shit has a Semblance, she turned her fucking neck into garrote wires or something and cut my fucking finger off!" The injured White Fang soldier growls, wrapping some cloth around it to staunch the flow. "Fuck! Just kill her, we only need the Schnee don't we!?"

"No." One of them, clearly in charge judging by his more… customized Grimm mask, declared as he quickly delivers a hard strike of his fist to the back of Jolyne's head, shattering her Aura as she's promptly knocked out, before being lifted up. "The _guest_ of Jacques Schnee is apparently Jotaro Kujo."

"From the Speedwagon Foundation? So this is his daughter?"

"Precisely. Which is why we're going to make an example of her _after_ the Schnee. Kujo is far more dangerous, and isn't above getting his hands dirty." The leader scoffs, before they drag Weiss further away, leaving her shivering and pale at what she's hearing.

They're going to make an example of her…?

Oh God they're going to kill her. Or worse, torture her.

How did today go so wrong..?

* * *

The moment the alarm started to blare, Jotaro and Jacques froze, before the Marine Biologist ran towards the door and booted it open.

"Damn it, what's going on!?" Jacques growled as he followed Jotaro, the two of them running downstairs. "Where are the guards!?"

"Mister Schnee!"

The two of them turn to find Klein running towards them, his face pale.

"One of the new butlers was a White Fang spy! We're being attacked! They're targeting Weiss!"

"Over my dead body they are!" Jacques growls, clenching his fists.

"That can be arranged."

The front doors of the mansion slam open as a large squad of White Fang suddenly barge in, roughly fifteen of them, each one armed with rifles. At their head was a White Fang soldier with a thick trenchcoat and an Ursa-shaped mask, smirking toothily.

"I am Orion Blue, Captain of the White Fang branch in Atlas. And it is time for your reckoning, Jacques Schne-BWAGH!"

The leader of the squad was promptly cut off when Jotaro suddenly appeared in front of him and proceeded to punch him in the face.

Hard.

Orion's Aura was shattered in an instant, blood spurting from his nostrils, along with a number of teeth flying out of his mouth, his body being sent flying out the front door and into the courtyard, tumbling roughly on the ground.

The remaining fifteen soldiers, as well as Jacques and Klein, were all standing there in shock, their jaws agape.

"Listen up." Jotaro started to speak, his voice hard as his cap overshadowing his eyes as he slowly turns, looking each and every White Fang soldier in the face. "It's been a long flight from Vale to Atlas. I'm tired. Hungry. I've had a few glasses of brandy, so I'm not going to be able to restrain myself as well as usual. So I'm going to give you this warning just once."

Clenching his fist, the Stardust Crusader lifted it up, lips in a firm, flat line.

"Give up and turn yourselves in. Or else I'm going to skip the justice system entirely and let my fists be the judge. I might kill a few of you by accident."

"H-he's just one man! Shoot him then shoot the Schnee!" One of the braver soldiers yelled out, spurring his comrades into action as they all took aim, fingers on the triggers.

"Wrong answer."

Before their eyes, the man suddenly changed locations. One moment he was standing in the center of them all, and suddenly he was right in front of the braver soldier who spoke up.

At the exact same time Jotaro appeared in front of him, the soldier suddenly flew back through the air and slammed into a wall, blood spewing from his mouth, fist shaped indents all over his body.

"H-how did he do that..?" Klein whispered in shock. He didn't even see Jotaro move! He was just suddenly right in front of the man who spoke up, and suddenly the White Fang grunt looked as if he had been beaten black and blue!

"This is… his Semblance…" Jacques murmured, his eyes wide.

Jean Pierre told him about Jotaro's Semblance.

It had the power to stop time for roughly four seconds. It didn't sound like much time…

..but a lot could happen in just four seconds.

"Next." Jotaro grunted, and the White Fang soldiers immediately pulled their triggers, firing bullets towards the Marine Biologist.

They barely saw his hands as they blurred, his arms systematically catching and slapping away their bullets.

"W-what is this guy!? He's too fast!" One of the soldiers yelled out, before shrieking when Jotaro suddenly appeared in front of him, fist raised….

"ORA!"

…before it slammed right through his gut with a loud squelch, sending him flying into a few of his compatriots.

It wasn't a battle. It was a slaughter.

Every time they tried to shoot him, Jotaro would deflect most of their bullets before seemingly teleporting. Each time he changed locations, another soldier or two would suddenly become spontaneously injured and beaten into a pulp.

The skirmish finally ended as Jotaro stared down the last armed White Fang soldier, who was trembling up a storm.

The soldier slowly dropped his gun before lifting his hands up. "I-I-I s-s-surrender..?"

"Too late for that."

Jotaro's fist met the soldier's nose, sending him flying out a window, unconscious.

"My word…" Klein murmurs, his employer nodding beside him as they took in the aftermath.

The White Fang soldiers were utterly brutalized. Each one sported either multiple fist shaped bruises, or had fist shaped holes in their guts.

"I'd suggest stabilizing the injured ones. I didn't think they'd all be completely without Aura. I guess the White Fang isn't as dangerous as I thought." Jotaro muttered, wiping one of his hands on his scuffled white coat. He didn't have a single injury on him, besides some tears in his coat.

"I beg to differ you bastard!"

Outside in the courtyard, Orion Blue stood, holding up a Scroll in one hand, a pistol in the other as he panted, spitting out blood.

"Huh. You're more resilient than I thought." Jotaro muttered, before Jacques walked past him, smirking, a little emboldened by Jotaro's display.

"Surrender now you filthy animal! You're obviously outmatched!" The Schnee patriarch yelled.

"You thought this was all of my soldiers you Schnee bastard?" Orion smirked, missing a few teeth as the Scroll suddenly blared to life.

And on the screen, was live video feed of Weiss and an unconscious Jolyne bound to trees, White Fang soldiers surrounding her as one of the grunts approaches them with a syringe full of some sort of strange, golden liquid.

"That's Arrow!" Jotaro exclaimed with the most emotion he's shown since he arrived, his voice raised and angered. "You bastard, those are children!"

"They're children, but they're _your_ children. And one of them is a Schnee pest. We've been planning this attack for weeks now, and we can finally show the world that the White Fang isn't afraid of humanity!" Orion cackles, his eyes wide.

"You scum of the earth! What do you want, money? Weapons!?" Jacques exclaims, his eyes wide and face pale as his gaze darted between the White Fang captain's smug expression and his daughter's utterly terrified one.

"No, Jacques Schnee… we want to see you suffer just as your company has made the Faunus suffer!" Orion exclaims.

"This doesn't seem like something Khan would condone. She's smarter than this." Jotaro growls out, his eyes narrowed. "You're a splinter cell."

"We are White Fang! Who cares if Sienna Khan didn't approve of this!? Once we show this to the world, everyone will know what on this day, the White Fang made the SDC know despair!" The captain barked out another laugh. "Lieutenant, take off the little brat's gag so we can hear her last words."

Obeying, the man with the syringe pulls the gag off of Weiss' mouth…

…and is promptly bit on the finger. Hard.

_"Agh!"_ He exclaims, not expecting the bite, his Aura failing to block it as one of his soldiers slaps the heiress on the back of the head, causing her to cry out in pain, releasing the finger.

_"If you think you people can scare me, you've got another thing coming!" _Weiss exclaims, puffing her chest out as she glares at the screen. _"I am Weiss Schnee of the Schnee family's noble lineage! I'm not scared of any of you disgusting rapscallions! And if I make it out of this, rest assured, I will turn you all into bloody pincushions!"_

"…..good grief, she really is your niece Polnareff." Jotaro murmured, his muscles tense. Jacques couldn't help be feel a glimmer of pride for his daughter, overshadowed by the intense fear in his heart.

"Her last words are very bold and arrogant, as expected of a Schnee. Inject her!" Orion calls out.

"NO!" Jacques held out his hand, eyes widening as he sees the lieutenant tilt Weiss' head to the side, before jabbing the syringe needle into her neck and injecting every last drop of the Arrow drug.

He watched as his daughter's eyes glazed over, her body trembling violently as weak, strangled gasps escape her throat…

…before she went limp.

"YOU BASTARD!" Jacques yelled out, his sky blue eyes dilating with rage, attempting to take a step forward only for Klein to hold him back. The butler had tears in his eyes.

"Don't despair, she'll feel rapturous pleasure before she dies!" Orion Blue cackles out. "Men, keep the other brat hostage! She's our ticket out of here!"

"You piece of shit…" Jotaro growled, his own eyes wide with fury.

Suddenly, the Scroll feed started to glitch and turn fuzzy with static.

_"Who the fuck is that!?"_

_"Shoot him-"_

_"I can't move-"_

_"I-I feel so-"_

_"HELP-"_

"What's happening? Lieutenant, what's happening!?" Orion yelled at the Scroll, the feed showing the soldiers all slowly dropping to the floor one by one, before the Scroll on the other end of the feed drops to the floor as well, the camera looking up towards the ceiling….

Before something dark steps on it, crushing the Scroll and cutting the camera feed.

"No… no, what's going on!? Was that a Grimm!? How can this-" The captain's rant is cut short when Jotaro suddenly appeared in front of him, fist cocked back. "No, WAIT-"

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Jotaro roared out with rage as his fists fly, not even bothering to stop time as he slams his knuckles into Orion's torso and face, each punch shattering bones and bludgeoning flesh. The White Fang captain couldn't even cry out in pain, his jaw completely unable to function and his throat collapsed inwards as he's lifted off the ground from the repeated, brutal flurry of fists.

"ORA!" Jotaro's final punch sends Orion flying off dozens of feet through the air, before he lands on the ground with a sickening crunch. "Damn bastard, we need to get to them fast!"

"R-right! Klein, find the guards and get them to sweep the area!" Jacques yells out, his heart pounding in his chest.

Weiss had to be fine.

She had to be!

* * *

It only took ten minutes of searching, with Jotaro and Jacques leading one of the search parties, before they found their daughters.

Jolyne was awake, somehow, and free from her bonds as she carried Weiss on her back, her breath ragged and face red from exertion.

"Jolyne!" Jotaro exclaimed as he ran towards his daughter.

"Dad! Help, she's not waking up! She's breathing but I can't wake her up!" Jolyne cried out, her eyes a little teary.

Jacques felt a wave of relief run through his body at hearing that.

His daughter was alive! She survived!

The implications of this didn't hit him as one of the security guards lifts Weiss off of Jolyne's body and checks her vitals. "She's breathing, heartbeat is normal, body temperature is incredibly high… she seems to be unconscious from exhaustion."

"Only exhaustion..?" Jotaro murmured, before kneeling down and grabbing Jolyne's shoulders. "Are you alright? How did you get free?"

"I-I'm fine, my head hurts a little but I'm fine! I used my Semblance to turn my hands into string and cut myself loose!" Jolyne sniffs, before launching herself at her father, hugging him tightly. A hug he reciprocated. "T-this is all my fault! I-If I didn't taunt her so much that we went out of the house and into the snow, she wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

"Nobody could have predicted this Jolyne. You're fine." Jotaro rubbed his daughter's back. "Learn from this experience and grow stronger so it never happens again. But for now, just relax. Everything is going to be fine."

As the security guards, some of which were trained medics, quickly carried Weiss' unconscious body to the mansion, a fretting and pale Jacques following them, Jotaro gently released his daughter from the embrace and stared down at her.

"What happened to the White Fang soldiers?"

"I-I don't know…" She murmured, sniffling. "I-I just… s-suddenly woke up and they were all on the floor.."

"On the floor..?" Jotaro raised a brow.

"Y-yeah.. and.. I-I thought I saw someone there… but when I tried to get a good look at him, he just vanished.."

"What did he look like?" The man slowly stood up, holding his daughter's hand as he began to walk her towards the mansion.

"H-he… I-I couldn't see him properly… but…" Jolyne sniffed, and she squeezed her father's hand harder.

"H-he was covered in shadows…"

* * *

The security guards found the White Fang members who kidnapped the two girls, but reported puzzling details.

They were all unharmed, and merely unconscious. And the few of them that supposedly had Aura seemed to have ended up with their Aura sealed once more.

They were brought into custody by the Atlesian military several hours later.

Phone calls went out to Winter and Whitley still in Atlas. The two were understandably horrified to discover their sister was unconscious due to being injected with some sort of drug.

And for the first time in years… Willow Schnee was found outside of the comfort of her bedroom and showing emotion.

Jotaro had met Polnareff's sister before. She didn't look much different from then. Her hair was still short in a choppy bobcut, and she wore a long sleeved dark blue dress. Her eyes were still rather vacant, but her expression was full of fear as she held onto her daughter's hand in her bedroom.

Nothing wrong was found within Weiss' body. The drug had left no traces of itself. Her Aura however seemed to have skyrocketed in its size.

The mansion's personal doctor concluded that she just needed rest and would probably wake up the next day at the latest. Even with that assurance, Weiss' mother refused to leave her room, sitting by her bed and holding onto her hand.

"Not my daughter…not my daughter too…" Willow murmured to herself, seemingly unaware of anyone else in the room.

Jolyne was holding Weiss' other hand, simply sniffling and gritting her teeth. Even with Jotaro's words, she felt nothing but guilt.

* * *

"She survived being injected with Arrow." Jacques murmured, holding onto a bottle of brandy.

He decided to forgo the glass and simply started drinking straight from the bottle as he sat with Jotaro in his office.

"She did." The Doctor grunted, arms crossed, eyes narrowed as he stared off into nothing.

"She had her Aura activated a while ago as tradition but she's never tried to use the family Semblance… she survived so now she has another Semblance…?" Jacques croaked, before sipping from the bottle.

"Most likely that second Semblance was what caused the grunts to fall unconscious. Jolyne said she saw a man covered in shadows for a brief moment." Jotaro hummed, turning to look at Jacques. "Most likely, your daughter's second Semblance caused her to reflexively use the Schnee's Summoning ability… and she summoned something else."

"Covered in shadows… the Schnee family's summons are all the same, they glow white and blue… even Jean Pierre's unique summon shined and glowed a little…" The Schnee patriarch grunts, before gritting his teeth. "Her second Semblance had her summon something shadowy..? It's almost ironic.."

He moved to take another gulp from the bottle, only for Jotaro to snatch it form his hand. "No more of that. When your daughter wakes up tomorrow, the last thing she would want to see is that you'd died from alcohol poisoning."

"What if she doesn't wake up..? What if she's in a coma..?" Jacques slurred a little, resting his face in his hands, groaning.

"Most of the cases of someone surviving Arrow injections shared a symptom in common. They ended up unconscious for about an entire day, some with high fevers, before waking up the next day with far larger Aura pools and a new ability. Your daughter will be fine." Jotaro grunted, capping the bottle and setting it down.

"Why did they even inject her with that..?"

"Most likely they didn't think she'd survive it. Or perhaps they didn't even know that it could give her a second Semblance and simply used it in a symbolic gesture. I don't know. Nothing to do but wait until the Atlesian military interrogates them when they wake up."

* * *

_Weiss was running._

_She wasn't sure where she was, but she was running for her life. _

_She could hear the cackle and snarls of animals chasing her through a dark tunnel, her heart pounding in her chest._

_"Father! Mister Kujo! Jolyne! Winter! Uncle! Help!"_

_Nobody answered her as she ran, her muscles beginning to ache. Her eyes were wide and full of tears. She could fire in the side of her neck where the needle went in._

_"Someone! Please! HELP ME!"_

_Suddenly, she tripped over, scraping her knees on the ground as she collapsed, panting as she tried to crawl away from the looming monsters._

_Someone was walking towards her._

_"H-help me! Please!" Weiss called out, holding her hand out to the figure._

_The person walked closer. She couldn't see him. His clothes were completely black. Almost as if he was coated in ink. There was an odd texture to his appearance. _

_A wide brimmed hat sat on his head. She couldn't make out any other distinction in his appearance. It was too dark._

_"H-help me.. please…" She whimpers as she reaches out to him._

_The figure continued to walk ever so slowly towards her, until it reached her…_

_…and walked past her._

_Her head turned as she watched the figure walk past her and towards the shrieking and growling animals…_

_…before they all started to fall over, collapsing one by one._

_Weiss stared nervously after the slowly walking shadow man as the animals collapsed just from being near him._

_Suddenly, the figure stopped, and turned slightly, holding out his hand._

_Slowly, the Schnee heiress stumbled to her feet and grasped it. His hand was cold. So very cold._

_Yet it was reassuring, somehow._

_At first she thought he was Death… but he wasn't leading her away from the monsters._

_No, as he started to walk once more, his uniform jingling and rustling rather loudly with every step, she realized he was leading her towards the snarling beasts, each one of them falling over unconscious as they walked together._

_She felt safe._

_As long as this figure was standing by her… she felt like she could never be harmed._

_So she held his hand tightly, and walked with him towards danger._

* * *

And suddenly, Weiss was awake, gasping a little as her eyes blinked rapidly, seeing the familiar ceiling of her bedroom.

She… she dreamed about something didn't she? Something about… monsters… but she couldn't remember.

What did she dream about?

Slowly, Weiss sat up in bed, and attempted to raise her arms to stretch, only to feel them caught in tight grasps.

Her eyes widened as she looked to her right and found her mother holding her hand, torso leaning on the bed, fast asleep.

To her left, Jolyne was holding the other hand, also completely unconscious.

"I… must have really worried them.." Weiss whispered a little, smiling softly, before slowly laying back down and closing her eyes.

Everything was fine now.

She was safe.

And as she slowly fell asleep, a shadowy figure in the corner of the room slowly melted, the shadows revealing glimmering silver, before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

_So yeah, its a little obvious who our mysterious shadow man was._

_I'm doing a big play here with introducing that so early, but rest assured, Weiss isn't anywhere near ready enough to use that particular ability to its full potential. Yet._

_The next chapter will finally be the conversation between Weiss and Jotaro, as well as a timeskip. But that chapter won't be for a while. As I said, next thing I update is Misericordia._

_I hope I wrote ten year old Jolyne well. She's not quite like the Jolyne we all know and love yet. Being a kid and all. _

_Also yes. Weiss will use 'pincushions' as her signature threat from now on._

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! _


End file.
